Romulus au Raa
Romulus au Raa is the ArchGovernor of Io, and later the Sovereign of the Rim and leader of the Moon Lords during The Rising. Personality Romulus is a rigid, tough, and above all, disciplined man. A keen thinker with a reasonable, respectful manner, Romulus has an aura of maturity and confidence, and can be charming when he wants to be. Open to negotiation, Romulus is direct and upfront, not one for insults and games, and shows respect and decency to any guests beneath his roof, abhoring the idea of going back on his word. Romulus additionally has a low opinion of Golds in the Core of the Society, finding them to be spoiled, decadent, and savage. He views himself and others in the Rim to be more like the Iron Gold who conquered Earth and founded the Society, and views violence as an unplesant tool that must not be used lightly. His discipline extends to his family life, expecting his children to earn their way to comfort and wealth, rather than simply be granted them. However, he seems to have strong affection for his children, wishing to avenge his older daughter and seeming aggrieved at the news of her death. He acknowledges the suffering of the lowColors, but insists that that is the way it must be for the Rim to survive. He is not vindictive or outwardly cruel to them. Appearance He is the same height as Darrow but thinner, with a twice broken nose and a larger right eye. His left eye is missing, replaced by a blue and black marble orb, and his face and skin is smooth and flawless disregarding the scars form battle. He has long, dark gold hair that is kept back in a ponytail. Darrow notes that Romulus appears to be both serene and violent. When Lysander describes him, he mentions "surprisingly sensual lips riven with two scars." Romulus has long, dark gold hair streaked with black, and puts it in a bun pierced with a stick of black wood. His right arm is missing (since the battle of Illium) and has not been replaced. Iron Gold Chapter 25 Involvement Morning Star Romulus lost his father and his older daughter to the Society during Darrow's Triumph, and is in due time raised to the status of 'Sovereign' of the independent Rim by his constituents (the Moon Lords). Darrow and Mustang seek his help when they decide to defeat the Sword Armada of the Society. Though Darrow is initially wary, Mustang says that Romulus would never harm a guest beneath his roof, a vow he upholds. Romulus invites both Darrow and Roque au Fabii to win over his loyalty and support, with the ArchGovernor of Titan in attendance as well. Although Roque presents a strong case, including revenge for his father and daughter, Romulus is swayed by Darrow's promises of both vengeance and independence and his trick involving the storage of nuclear weapons, which he implies will be used against the Moon Lords. Romulus casts Roque out, swearing a blood feud against him. Romulus and the Moon Lords aid Darrow in breaking the Sword Armada and winning their independence, though Darrow, under the guise of Roque's vessel, destroys the enormous dockyards of Ganymede, thus preventing Romulus from turning against Darrow in his lifetime. Iron Gold Romulus is introduced again in the Lysander chapters of Iron Gold. He is at the barren outpost when Seraphina arrives with Lysander and Cassius. While Lysander expects him to be on a throne, Romulus actually sits cross-legged on a thin cushion, wearing only a scorosuit. He is serene and calm, and Lysander is intimidated. He greets those who have arrived, praising Pandora for bringing back Seraphina. He examines Cassius and Lysander, but initially deems them non-threatening, having more to deal with in punishing Seraphina. He discusses where she has been and why, and they argue. He reveals that he has told all of Io that she was on a mission for him, to protect her from them finding out the truth, that she went rogue to look for evidence about the destruction of the Docks of Ganymeade. Romulus detains Seraphina and puts her under house arrest, telling her he does not have the heart to bring her before the Moon Council - which would likely sentence her to death. After she is gone, he tells Cassius and Lysander the only "right he can afford them is a swift end" and instructs Pandora to behead them. This is interrupted by Dido's arrival. Trivia Romulus is rumored to use a stone from the original Roman Forum as a pillow. References es:Rómulo au Raa Category:Males Category:Golds Category:Morning Star Characters Category:Iron Gold Characters